In hospitals, health care facilities, restaurants and food preparation facilities, proper hand hygiene is important to prevent the spread of infection and disease. Hand hygiene policies which exist for such facilities are preferably enforced by monitoring compliance with the policies. Monitoring compliance permits administrators to monitor and enhance hand hygiene.
Hand hygiene compliance monitoring is known, for example, to monitor the usage of dispensers dispensing disinfecting fluids. Such dispensers may typically be permanently mounted at locations in hospitals as, for example, on the walls and stands. The monitoring is known to monitor the activity of any individual dispenser and may include monitoring of the individual person who uses the dispenser.
Portable body worn fluid dispensers are known for being carried or worn by a person and to dispense hand cleaning disinfectant fluid. However, known such personal fluid dispensers suffer the disadvantage that they do not provide a practical arrangement for compliance monitoring and, as a result, the entire compliance monitoring system is not optimized in that there is no practical compliance monitoring of personal dispensers causing a weakness in compliance monitoring of all dispensers in a facility.